


Little Things

by HerNameWasAmelia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerNameWasAmelia/pseuds/HerNameWasAmelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small Drabble<br/>Derek Is fed up with Peter acting like nothing is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

I watched Peter walk into the place like he owned it which in a way he did but it still made me pissed, how he could just come back into my life after I had killed him and to make it worse he somehow made himself fit into the little pack we had.

My fists were clenching and un-clenching as I heard him speaking about what to do with the Alpha pack that had moved into town "This is my pack i'm the Alpha I will be the first one to have a say about anything we do, you get that?" I said in a tone that told no one to question me about this or anything I said for that matter. They all just nodded and waited patiently for what I was going to say, in reality I had no idea what was going to go down but I just needed to hear Peter stop talking for one damn minute. 

I'd had enough of walking around on ice with peter, pretending everything was okay when I saw him. Like it was easy having him in this pack trying to get along with him, everything about him just set me on edge. He walked up to me and said "you know I've been thinking about some pack bonding activities how would you fe-" "Shut the hell up peter" I say in a voice quiet enough for no one else to hear but loud enough that he gets the message. "Excuse me? What have I done wrong" He exclaimed looking taken back at what I had said. I looked at him like he had lost his mind, I lost it and started growling and screaming "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME WHAT YOU DID WAS KILL MY SISTER YOUR OWN NIECE JUST TO BE IN POWER. I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE CRAZY BACK THEN YOU STILL KILLED THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD LEFT AND YOU WALK AROUND HERE LIKE YOU ARE THE MOST INNOCENT MAN ON EARTH I CAN'T STAND IT" I slump down relived to get that all out.

"Now Derek, son, I think you are going about this all wrong I think I have the right to prove what I did was wrong and I hope you can forgive me soon" My head snapped up and I sent him the most horrifying glare I could muster up "You think this could be forgiven?" He nodded like it was the simplest thing in the world "Then you obviously need to re think everything about me because I don't forgive anything easily especially what you did I want you out of town by tomorrow morning and I hope for you to never return no matter what or I will kill as many times as I have to before you stay down for the rest of eternity" Peter looked like he wanted to say something but just then the door opened and the rest of the pack came rushing in like excited pups. An hour later Peter was looking up one last time at the place he used to call home and with a sad smile walked away to go find a new life and maybe a new pack to welcome him.

As for Derek life went on, he still grieved for his family at times but it was getting easier to cope with his new family around him all the time. He wondered at times how Peter was doing but quickly got rid of those thoughts knowing fully well he was the one to kick him out and there was no use dwelling on what he would never know. 

And for everyone else life went on.


End file.
